1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle capable of transmitting power of a rotating electrical machine to a driving wheel by the shift of a transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-62890 (JP 2013-62890 A), when a rotating electrical machine is driven in a region where a surge voltage applied to the rotating electrical machine becomes high, an input voltage to an inverter is decreased, thereby suppressing dielectric breakdown of the rotating electrical machine.
In JP 2013-62890 A, in order to suppress dielectric breakdown of the rotating electrical machine, the application voltage to the rotating electrical machine is decreased. However, if the application voltage to the rotating electrical machine is decreased, since the maximum torque to be generated by the rotating electrical machine is decreased, power performance of the vehicle is degraded. In particular, under operation conditions in which a great vehicle drive force is required, it is undesirable that power performance of the vehicle is degraded.